True Friends Help Nightmares Lose Their Hold
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dr. Krankcase has nightmares about Isabel turning on him, but can Master Eon and Isabel prove that that will never happen? Done as a request for ianon2013. :)


**ianon2013, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **True Friends Help Nightmares Lose Their Hold**

Dr. Krankcase woke up that morning and sighed, feeling so tired, but getting up to grab some coffee and food to wake up. He then picked up his weapons and made sure they were ready for training that day, looking at the time and seeing it would be about an hour before the Quickshot Imaginators arrived and he headed for the Tech Sensei temple, seeing it was ready for the Imaginators and he then headed for the battle arena to watch some of the fights.

He saw Buzz, Eruptor, and Stealth Elf watching a Sentinel Imaginator knocking down enemies with a double-bladed staff and they soon won the match. A Bazooker Imaginator stepped into the ring next and lost into the second round, but got back up to try again.

Dr. Krankcase leaned his head on his arms and his eyes must have closed, because he suddenly opened them when Stealth Elf gently shook his shoulder. "It's almost training time," she said softly.

He jerked up, seeing the small elf look curiously at him. "Ah, thank you, Stealth Elf," he said. "I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention."

He headed out, making the others curious. "He looked distracted," Eruptor said.

Stealth Elf nodded. "Something's bothering him," she said softly.

Dr. Krankcase found a couple of the Quickshot Imaginators waiting patiently for him and he led them inside the Tech Sensei Temple. The two had advanced in their training a bit, so he watched them become a lot quicker with their shots and was impressed at how the two worked together to help make toys for the kids and he smiled.

But his smile didn't last much longer after the two Imaginators left after the training session ended and he headed up to the Academy, making his way to his room and falling asleep.

He felt himself enter a dreamlike state and he again saw Isabel standing before him, but instead of the kind face he knew, she looked angry and her glare was making him fearful. "You're so pathetic," she said to him right before a punch landed in his face.

"You think I've forgotten what you did?" Isabel asked him. "I never liked you. You're so ugly."

He felt her punch him even harder now before she began smacking him as if he was Kaos. "You've never deserved to be a sensei, let alone a Skylander," she said. "The only place you belong is in a cell to rot away."

As the words kept hitting him, Krankcase held onto the fact that he knew Isabel would never say those things to him and that they weren't true. He had worked hard to gain a better reputation after Master Eon offered them the chance for redemption and he didn't regret taking that offer.

* * *

After another night of nightmares, he was so cranky in the morning that he cancelled training and tried to keep his voice level when telling his students to take the day to explore Skylands. They had been curious as he never cancelled training, but at his gentle insistence, they wished him a good day and went exploring.

Dr. Krankcase managed to avoid the others and headed for inside the Academy, finding Master Eon in the library and he lightly cleared his throat. "Master Eon?" He asked.

The guardian of Skylands turned to him. "Yes, Dr. Krankcase?" He asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, I was hoping to speak to you about something."

Seeing the former villain was earnest about this, Master Eon nodded and sat down, gesturing the Quickshot Sensei to sit down as well, listening as Dr. Krankcase confided in him about some horrible nightmares he had been having and the person who had been in his nightmares saying those awful things.

He then looked at Eon. "You don't think Isabel would ever feel that way, do you?" He asked.

Master Eon shook his head. "Have you ever feared your Portal Master before?" He asked.

The former villain nodded. "Long ago, before she became my Portal Master, before I even became a sensei," he admitted. "It was the time I caused trouble and she and the others stopped me and she shrunk me with her Emerald power and put me in that cage for the cats."

He then sighed. "When you offered me the chance to redeem myself and I took it, I never imagined Isabel would want to be my Portal Master and when she chose me, I grew scared. Scared that she was only going to torture me more and was simply pretending to be nice."

Master Eon was quiet for a moment before he looked at the former villain. "If that was Isabel's true intentions or even her nature, I wouldn't have let her be a Portal Master," he said gently. "I only choose those who have worked hard to be Portal Masters and have used that power to help you all stop Kaos every time."

Dr. Krankcase nodded. "And I've worked with her enough to know that she never planned on doing anything to hurt me and she trusts me," he said. "She's even stood up for me, something I didn't think anyone would do, but she did."

He now stood up, feeling better that he had told someone about this and he knew Master Eon wouldn't tell anyone. "Thank you for listening, Master Eon."

"You're welcome," said the Guardian of Skylands warmly before his eyes closed a moment and he smiled again, opening up his eyes again. "I believe Isabel has just arrived."

The Tech Quickshot Sensei headed out into the hallway and saw Isabel walk into the Academy. Quietly sneaking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Isabel, seeing the maroon-colored arms hugging her, knew instantly it was him and she turned around to face him, smiling as she returned his hug and to his surprise, gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Doc," she said.

He smiled. "I'm glad to see you," he said, but she noticed that he seemed a little tired.

"Bad night?" She asked.

"You could say that," he said. "But I'm feeling a bit better now."

She smiled. "I did see some of the Quickshot Imaginators and they told me you were in here," she said. "They said you gave them what they called an 'Exploring Day'."

He chuckled. "They earned it," he said. "Besides, they'll find Imaginite chests if they explore."

Isabel chuckled. "Oh, that reminds me," she said, pulling something out from her back pocket. "Guess what?"

"What?" He asked.

She grinned and opened her hands to show him what she had and his eyes went wide at seeing it was a figurine of himself and his jaw dropped. "You…You got a figurine of me?" He asked.

"Yes, I finally found one of you," Isabel said. "I've been searching forever too."

"Really?" He asked, recovering from his surprise a little.

"Of course," she said. "I've got to have a figurine of my favorite Tech Sensei and best friend."

Dr. Krankcase smiled and lifted her up, to her surprise and he playfully spun her around, making her laugh before he put her down. She then grabbed his arm. "Come on," she said. "I want to try getting all the goal stars in Scholarville."

He couldn't deny her that and so went with her. She was only missing the third goal star and so he helped her out and to Isabel's absolute delight, she gained that last goal star and opened the Imaginite Chest to find a blue common gear crystal and exploded it to reveal a part of a set that she almost had completed.

The Tech Sensei saw Chef Pepperjack entering the Academy to cook dinner and asked what the chef was making and learned it was a dish that was similar to Isabel's favorite dinner and so asked if the chef could make it a bit more special for Isabel. Chef Pepperjack instantly agreed and went in to make it.

The Undead Portal Master was surprised when she saw what dinner was and smiled at Dr. Krankcase, giving him another kiss on the cheek. "You're so sweet," she said to him. "I knew I chose a great person to be one of my Skylander partners."

He smiled at her kind words and after dinner, they went to one of the living rooms and they sat next to each other on the couch as the television played a crime-solving show and Isabel cuddled into Dr. Krankcase, who returned the cuddles as they settled down to watch the show and he soon noticed his Portal Master had fallen asleep and he lowered the volume on the television for in case anyone else wanted to watch it and pulled his hat down over his now closed eyes as he fell asleep.

He noticed he entered his dreamlike state a bit more peacefully this time and saw Isabel running towards him. "Come on!" She said. "The race is about to start!"

The Sensei nodded and followed her to the racetrack, seeing his vehicle was already there and he jumped in, seeing Isabel jump into another vehicle beside him and he grinned, seeing this was a one-on-one race and he revved his engine as the race began and he hit the gas. Isabel did the same and pulled ahead of him, but seemed to want him to catch up. "Come on!" She called to him encouragingly.

He again hit the gas to catch up to her and smiled. "This is better," he said to himself as the wind raced past them and he enjoyed racing with the girl who was a true friend to him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
